El prisionero y el ladrón
by Darkroy
Summary: Historia de un simple criminal, de se encuentro con un ser llamado Doctor, y de la busqueda de un tesoro en la prision mas terrible de todas.


El prisionero y el ladrón

El ladrón tenía hambre y frio, su día comenzó con un cielo gris, barrido por el viento gélido que le molestaba los ojos. Pero de encontrar el tesoro, no volvería a preocuparse por el rugido de sus tripas, ni por las frías ventiscas provocada por los Windigos, y lo más importante, al fin tendría un sitio al cual llamar hogar.

Cabalgaba sin parar y rápido, iba de carga ligera, en su morral solo había miseria para comer, remedios para enfermedades que quizás nunca llegarían, y pócimas para cualquier percance extraño, pero esta vez solo usaría un frasco, aquel que le permitiría cabalgar en las nubes, puesto que no disponía de alas, ni de un cuerno mágico para realizar un conjuro, menos aun se podía costar un globo, pero estaba dispuesto a ingresar a ese calabozo improbable. El ladrón subió por la montaña y espero a que las nubes se juntaran, para su fortuna hallo que el clima comenzaba a nublarse lo que le permitió tener un camino amplio por el cual transitar.

Bebió del frasco un liquido carmesí, procurando no beber todo, pues el efecto no duraba mucho, después, tomo una rama de un árbol viejo que crecía en la cima, y se la puso en su hocico, posteriormente, se deslizo de la montaña que tanto esfuerzo el costo subir y aterrizo en una nube, luego, comenzó a saltarlas hasta que llego un punto en que hallo una nube extensa, de su morral saca una gran sabana y clavo la rama en el centro de la nube, luego hizo unos cuantos nudos con la sabana para formar una especie de vela, y después dejo que el viento soplara un poco, y como si nada, el ladrón obtuvo un pequeño velero en el cielo.

El viento soplo seguro y veloz, y el ladrón se acercaba a su destino, el árbol petrificado, este era tan alto que sus ramas rompían nubes, y que justo en sus raíces se hallaba la prisión más grande. Pero no se sabía qué clase de prisión era, quien resguardaba la prisión, o siquiera quien o quienes estaban prisioneros.

Pero estas cuestiones no le importaban al ladrón, y continuo navegando por las nubes hasta que se hallo con una vieja casa de nimbo, la cual derramaba colores en el aire y parecía en muy mal estado, dando la impresión de abandono. Amarro su pequeño velero improvisado y se dirigió a la casa, dispuesto a robarse algo. Ingreso con sigilo en la ventana, pero de nada le sirvió su precaución, pues en cuanto puso una pata en la casa, un ave desplumada lo observo con miraba inquisitiva, el ladrón se puso un casco en la boca, exigiendo al ave silencio, pero se percato que esto era inútil, pues el ave no distinguía esta seña.

Sin más preámbulo, el ladrón se abalanzo sobre el ave, pero esta exploto en su cara, prendió fuego a su melena y el quemo todas sus cejas. El ladrón del dolor giro por toda la casa y de la nada algo frio golpeo su cara.

-Es jugo de durazno, te veías sediento-dijo una voz grave que salía entre las sombras.

El ladrón ajusto su visión y observo que estaba en una sala, y en esta vio lo que parecía ser un poni de crin café, se fijo igual que su pelaje era café, pero mas claro y portaba una corbata y unos lentes extravagantes. Observo más a fondo a la criatura, noto que se hallaba acostado en un improbable sofá rojo, mientras que uno de sus cascos tenía un libro y en el otro una jarra vacía.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, gracias-pensó el ladrón, mas no lo dijo, pues la sorpresa y el miedo le quitaron el habla.

-Por cierto, si vienes a robar esta casa me temo que no hallaras nada que te interese.

El ladrón quedo sin palabras al escuchar esto y pensó en huir rápido pero sus patas no se movían.

-Puedes revisar si gustas, no hallaras tesoros, al menos no los que tú valoras. Lo mismo va conmigo, soy solo un viejo que hallo…

Pero el ser fue interrumpido, pues de las cenizas donde el ave había estallado, una silueta emergió de las llamas y expandió sus alas, el ladrón se percato que era un ave fénix, el cual paso volando sobre su cabeza y se coloco dentro de la jarra.

-Una hermosa ave fénix- tosió el ser mientras la miraba.

-Me malinterpretas viejo-dijo el ladrón con dificultad, pues hacía tiempo que no intercambiaba palabras y se recuperaba del shock de la primera impresión- le robo a los muertos, no a los vivos, pero esta vez hare una excepción y en cuanto al valor de las cosas, eso lo decido yo.

El ladrón analizo la casa de arriba hacia abajo y hallo una vitrina con trofeos, pero estos ya eran más oxido que metal. Luego vio libros muy viejos, pero las páginas se hacían trizas al contacto con sus cascos. Después tropezó con algo verde y grande que se arrastraba por el suelo, el ladrón se asusto pues no conocía que criatura era esta, pero observo que está casi no se movía y la dejo en paz. Al final solo hallo en la casa con recuerdos de la pegaso que vivía allí. El ladrón decepcionado bajo a la sala

-Te dije, esta casa guarda tesoros, pero no para ti.

-Que se le puede hacer-se contento a decir el ladrón, mientras se tapaba la nariz por cierto olor, lo cual causo cierta curiosidad en el ladrón-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Yo no me llamo-le respondió- me llaman.

-Me refiero a que si me puedes dar tu nombre-le replico el ladrón.

-¿No tienes uno? Es triste no tener nombre, yo tenía uno y luego tuve que buscarme otro, no fue difícil, pues soy explorador.

-Olvídalo, solo dime como te llaman los otros ponis.

-La última vez que hable con un poni,me llamaban Doctor-dijo dudoso el poni que se rascaba- puedes llamarme así, si eso te place, y la fénix se llama Philomena.

-¿Doctor? No suena a nombre de poni.

-Es porque no soy poni, solo aparento ser uno.

-Claro-respondió desconfiado.

Paso un rato y hubo un largo silencio incomodo.

-¿Y no me preguntara mi nombre?-comento el ladrón.

-No, pues no tienes uno-dijo el Doctor de forma burlona-por algo querías que te dijera como me llamaba.

-Yo no me refería…olvídelo señor -dijo el ladrón que se cubría el hocico- Quería saber si me hallo cerca de un árbol.

-Déjame decirte que no es un árbol,solo parece uno,realmente es uno de los castillos más viejos de Equestria, casi como yo. Anda cerca, casi nada de donde estamos, pero cuando llegues, anda con cuidado, pues esas "ramas" son huecas pero conectan con el soporte principal, ya dentro, desciende y lo demás lo sabes, por algo viniste aquí, pero ten cuidado.

-Sí, lo sé, estoy consciente de que en las raíces de ese sitio se halla un…

-Prisionero-irrumpió el Doctor.

-Iba a decir dragón.

-No sé nada de tu dragón-dijo el Doctor que se rascaba la cabeza-sé de un prisionero, lo intente liberar pero no tuve el corazón para liberarlo, ese fue el motivo de mi viaje.

-Lo rescatare, supongo, no pierdo nada con liberarlo-comento el ladrón.

El Doctor se quedo callado por un rato y miro a la fénix rodando por el suelo, acto seguido, el Doctor saco una paleta y se la metió a su boca rápidamente.

-¿Gustas una?-pregunto el Doctor mientras sacaba otra paleta de su corbata.

El ladrón aceptaba cualquier cosa gratuita y la iba aceptar, pero su nariz capto de nuevo ese olor familiar pero nauseabundo, se mareo un rato y luego llego la respuesta a la cabeza del ladrón.

-No-dijo el ladrón- pero tengo una duda respecto al sitio ¿Que trampas me aguardan? ¿Habrá artilugios de poderes desconocidos? ¿Maldiciones olvidados por el paso del tiempo?

-Nada de eso, solo quietud y soledad-dijo de forma seria-por eso le ruego que libere al prisionero, pues está encerrado en la peor clase de prisión que se imagine, una que no se puede ver.

El ladrón se despidió del par y cabalgo deprisa a la nube, pues sentía que la poción perdía efecto, y no soportaba el olor que emanaba de aquel ser, no apestaba, pero ese llamado Doctor que hablaba tonterías, dijo la verdad en que no era un poni.

Algo irrumpió el pensamiento, el bote temblaba y noto que estaba astillado, bajo la vista y noto que choco con un gran árbol. Descendió con cuidado de la nube y lo atoro en una rama, pero solo después de confirmar que estaba firme, después de confirmarlo, camino por el árbol e ingreso en un agujero. Noto que estaba oscuro, así que saco otra botella del moral, la cual agito y comenzó a emitir un brillo.

Mientras más bajaba dentro del árbol, mas notaba que empezaba adquirir una forma artificial, pues en su descenso empezó a notar galerías hexagonales, con vastos pozos de ventilación en el medio, cercados por barandas bajísimas. Le daba la impresión de estar en una colmena no en un calabozo, luego noto que el árbol producía un fruto brilloso en su interior, era la luz natural del sitio. Esta luz le permitió ver que estaba caminando sobre un frágil piso de madera, y observo también anaqueles, todos repletos de libros, cada anaquel encerraba treinta y dos libros de formato uniforme; cada libro es de cuatrocientas diez páginas; cada página, de cuarenta renglones. Cosa que estaba fuera de lugar en un calabozo.

El ladrón nunca supo de qué se trataban tales libros, ni como se clasificaban, pues no sabía leer, quizás en otro tiempo, los libros valdrán algo. Después de pasar un rato por anaqueles, intentando hallar al prisionero del calabozo, solo pudo encontrar una escalera espiral, las cuales daban la impresión de abismarse hacia lo remoto.

Volvió a descender de nueva cuenta y empezó a oler azufre, y todo se volvía más obscuro, de nueva cuenta volvió agitar el frasco que emitía luz, pues vio que aquí los frutos brillantes no crecían. Al adentrase mas noto ceniza por todos lados, casi como si esta lloviera.

El ladrón tocia y se le dificultaba respirar, entonces vio que no había mas remedio que sacar _lagrimas de cocodrilo_ de una de los frascos que se hallaban en su morral, bebió la mezcla e ingreso a la obscuridad, hasta que tropezó en un escalón y comenzó a rodar.

Aquel frasco que emitía luz se le escapo de los cascos pero para su fortuna no se había derramado, pero si empezó a girar sin control por el suelo, el ladrón intento atrapar el frasco y conforme intentaba alcanzarlo noto que sus patas no pisaban madera, ahora era suave, era tierra.

Pero su impresión de pisar tierra concluyo, pues ahora su emoción era sobre el enorme bulto continental que exhalaba y respiraba aire. Recogió el frasco con cuidado, y amino despacio buscando un indicio de oro o joyas, o cualquier cosa, pero no vio nada.

Frustrado vio al dragón que exhalaba humo que dificultaba verlo más claramente. Pero entonces vio una garra que tenia un cofre de madera, bastante pequeño para el dragón.

El ladrón deslizo el cofre con cautela de la garra, y cuando se lo puso en su en su espalda y sintió peso, a su mente le vino la idea de metales pesados dentro del cofre. Entusiasmado llevo el cofre rápido a las escaleras y comenzó a subirlas con pesar, cada paso arriba era un tormento, pero no importaba, había burlado al dragón, le quito su cofre sin despertarlo. Llego a la zona de las frutas brillantes pero no descanso, tenía que ir más lejos, hasta las ramas.

Y después de horas, escucho relámpagos por fuera del árbol, ya estaba cerca. Pensó que merecía un descanso, se recompenso en dar una ojeada al cofre, así que saco una ganzúa de su confiable morral y la uso como el sustituto de una llave, metió la ganzúa en cerrojo y esto hizo un ruido que retumbo por el silente árbol.

En años de letargo, la criatura de las raíces alzos las garras una seguida de la otra, hizo vibrar a la tierra mientras se sacudía. El ladrón miro por las escaleras de caracol y vio en el fondo dos brillos esmeraldas en la obscuridad, ajusto su vista y observó que cada uno producía un fuego infernal de color verde rodeado por una pupila ovalada y penetrante, un abismo dentro de cada ojo. Solo después se forma un relámpago provocada por una vieja cola escamosa que latigueaba el dragón fija la mirada, pero no en el intruso, sino en el cofre, y solo entonces con sus garras asciende y rompe las escaleras mientras lo hace. El filo de cada garra se clava en las paredes del árbol.

De repente todo comenzó a sacudirse, el poni ladrón saco la pócima y estaba dispuesto a beberla, pero entonces el peso de la criatura hizo que colapsara el á poni caía junto con la criatura, y el pobre veía como la pócima se le escapaba de los cascos, pero aun de tenerla, no había nubes por donde poner patas, se escucho un relámpago, y el impacto lo desmayo, el ladrón cerró los ojos, esperando no volverlos abrir. El ladrón abrió los ojos por un breve instante y vio que se hallaba flotando entre mariposas rosadas, no creía lo que miraba, y cerró sus ojos…

Abrió de nueva cuanta sus ojos, esta vez se hallaba durmiendo en la sombra de un árbol y noto que una madriguera de conejos lo observaba curioso y vio como las mariposas de su visión revoloteaban, no supo si lo de las mariposas rosadas cargándolo fue cierto, pero estaba vivo, es lo que importaba pero no pudo decir lo mismo del dragón, pues ya no respiraba, ni se movía, el pobre ser carecía de alas.

Busco el cofre que había robado y noto que este se había ó a ver si se había salvado algo, pero paso algo trágico. Nada se daño, pero no había oro, ni monedas. Solo hallo plumas para escribir, fotografías, montones de pergaminos, un diario, un moño con gemas incrustadas, pero entonces vio algo precioso, una gran gema roja con la forma de un corazón.

El ladrón sabe que los dragones comen estas gemas, no supo nunca porque este fue la excepción, y tampoco se entero del prisionero que menciono el ser que fingía ser poni.


End file.
